


Forbidden

by Emariia



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forbidden Love, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia





	Forbidden

Long faces cast even longer glances across the room. It is heady, filled with the smoke of too many cigars, and as the first steals to the balcony, the other waits a while before following, coming to lean against the balustrade and against the other.

 

The first sighs and leans into the second, heads leaning on heads on shoulders.

 

Whispered words speak of love and endearment, and both pull away from each other slowly at the sound of footsteps, one commenting on the deplorable catering of the party to make the other laugh before they are pulled away by their master, told to carry his cloak. He casts a glance over his shoulder to see the other staring at him pleadingly. He smiles softly, facing forward once more. 

 

There is nothing he can do about leaving, though he wishes he could.


End file.
